


Just sleep already

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, bus ride, sleepy Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno's bus ride to Tokyo with a sleepy Hinata and a grumpy Kageyama sitting next to each other. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just sleep already

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt to write about these dorks. English is not my first language but I tried my best! :3

Kageyama couldn’t believe his eyes. He was waiting in front of the club room, early as usual, when he spotted the redhead boy running like an idiot. They were supposed to compete each other like they always do every morning before practice, but apparently that dumbass overslept this day. And like hell Kageyama was going to ignore that.

"Morning" said the taller boy with arms crossed over his chest, while Hinata was still catching his breath. "I guess I just won. Again."

"No way that would count as winning."

Kageyama slightly raised his eyebrows.

"It does. I won."

"No."

"Admit it and let’s go."

Hinata glared at the setter. A minute passed in complete silence, but neither of them began to speak. They both knew it was a competition again, so neither of them broke the glance. After another minute of silence and angry looks they heard a familiar voice from the schoolyard.

"What the hell are you two doing? Get down, everyone’s waiting." it was Daichi.

"I bet I’ll get to the bus faster than you." said Hinata and then began to run, leaving a startled Kageyama behind. Staring at Hinata’s eyes for such a long time made him forget about the practice match they’ll have, and honestly, he forgot almost about everything.

He tried his best, but he couldn’t stop smiling all the way to the bus. That dumbass, he thought.

 

While Hinata was chatting with the second-year troublemaker duo in front of the bus Kageyama decided to take his favourite seat before anyone else could sit there. Wherever he went with any kind of vehicle he loved watching the scenery, therefore whenever he could he always picked a seat next to the window. And he preferred sitting in the middle of the bus, because the back rows were always too noisy, and the teachers were always in the front.

His eyes were closed and his head was leaning to the window when he heard a loud thump on the seat next to him.

"Gwaa it’s so exciting!"

Kageyama refused to open his eyes. He was wishing for a calm and quiet ride to Tokyo, but also he was sure the redhead would sit next to him. And somehow he didn’t mind that, which he absolutely couldn’t understand.

"Tanaka-san said he heard that our opponents’ are quite good, and two years ago they even made it to the nationals! Can you believe that?"

No response.

"Anyway, he also said that their setter is quite amazing, too."

Kageyama twitched. He looked at Hinata who was grinning like a maniac.

"I knew I could get your attention with that!" Seriousely, he was like a big ball of happiness radiating like the sun itself, Kageyama thought. He didn’t realize he was staring at the other boy, without blinking, until Hinata’s grin faded away.

"Wh-what, y-you wanna go?" His hands were in front of his chest, like he was ready to fight the setter any moment. Even the thought made Kageyama laugh.

"You should just calm down." he said.

Hinata whined.

"But everyone’s so excited about this match! Even Asahi-san said he couldn’t fully sleep last night!"

"I bet you couldn’t neither, otherwise you would’t have been late this morning."

The redhead crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Sh-shut up. My phone’s battery died somehow."

"Why don’t you have an alarm clock?"

"Phone works just fine."

"Well, apparently not."

Hinata glared at him, giving the setter angry looks. But Kageyama hadn’t notice them; he only thought that the redhead looked somehow… cute. When he realized what he was just thinking he instantly turned his head to look out the window, slightly blushing. That idiot dumbass cannot be cute.

Neither of them spoke for the next few minutes, and the only thing that broke the silence were Hinata’s constant yawnings. Which didn’t bother Kageyama at first, but after another ten really loud yawnings he thought that he couldn’t bear it any longer.

"Can you stop that already?!" He tried to keep his voice down, because the other teammembers were quiet, too, but he was getting really angry.

"Stop what?" The spiker sounded so damn innocent that just made Kageyama even angrier.

"The yawning, dumbass!"

"But I’m sleepy!"

"Then sleep already!"

"But it’s so uncomfortable, I can’t fall asleep while I’m sitting."

Hinata yawned again, and Kageyama thought he could just strangle the other boy and there would be no whining nor yawning. His angry glance made Hinata turn to defence mode again, with his hands in front of him. Is he serious, Kageyama thought.

"Then lay down and just sleep already."

The redhead looked super confused.

"Lay down? Are you so stupid you forgot we’re in a bus, Kageyama-kun?"

The taller boy sighed. He couldn’t take it any longer, he was so fed up with Hinata’s idiocy. So he just grabbed the other boy’s hands and dragged him forward, which made Hinata’s head laying on Kageyama’s lap. But he was now laying down, so he had no right to complain anymore, Kageyama thought.

Hinata was in complete silence. It seemed like he even stopped breathing, too.

When Kageyama finally realized what he just did – which took him more time than it was supposed to take – he started blushing so hard he had to look out the window and make sure not to meet the other boy’s glance.

"Just shut up and sleep." He managed to mumble the words out somehow.

Hinata started fidgeting a little, but after that he really fell asleep, much to Kageyama’s amazement. Only that time was he able to finally look at him, and he thought again that the ususally too loud decoy is actually really cute, especially when he’s asleep. Kageyama’s hand moved against his will and touched Hinata’s soft hair, and he just couldn’t stop playing with it during the whole ride to Tokyo. If Hinata won’t know about this, it’s completely fine, he thought, blushing slightly, while watching the scenery out the window.


End file.
